


The Lightsaber

by actuallyalivingsaint



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyalivingsaint/pseuds/actuallyalivingsaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far far away....</p>
<p>Salvagers have been picking at the bones of the first Death Star for years making a living at finding scrap technology and metals, due to its enormous size the remains will bring profits for years to those willing to brave the cold vacuum of space. </p>
<p>A mother and daughter salvage team, Morgana Lenko and her daughter Keylin search through the remains of the Death Star for valuable equipment and materials to sell on Yavin IV.  Unbeknownst to them the force calls out to young Keylin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relic of the Old Republic

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place around the same time as star wars the force awakens.

Chapter 1 - Relic of the Old Republic

 

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away....

Salvagers have been picking at the bones of the first Death Star for years making a living at finding scrap technology and metals, due to its enormous size the remains will bring profits for years to those willing to brave the cold vacuum of space. 

A mother and daughter salvage team, Morgana Lenko and her daughter Keylin search through the remains of the Death Star for valuable equipment and materials to sell on Yavin IV. Unbeknownst to them the force calls out to young Keylin...

 

Location: In space near Yavin 4, at the site of the destruction of the first Death Star.

"Mom, why do you bring me on these boring salvage runs? This place is creepy and i get weird dreams every time we come here." said Keylin. Morgana looked at her daughter with a sigh and said "I can't very well leave you at home by yourself can I? Besides I always find good stuff when you are with me." Keylin rolled her eyes and then settled back in her seat. She disliked this area of space, a lot of people had died here and she could almost swear she could feel those deaths in the space around her. 

She closed her eyes and tried to block out the chill in her mind. She imagined herself surrounded by warmth and light inside the space of her mind, suddenly in her minds eye she felt something, a small light and warmth in the chill of that place. She also felt it getting closer. 

"Hey Keylin, wake up we are almost there" Morgana said to her daughter. "I wasn't sleeping mom, but thanks" Kaylin opened her eyes and could still feel the small blip of light as their ship moved toward a large section of the destroyed death star. She pointed at one of the decks of that chunk and said "lets go there I have a good feeling about that deck." Morgana smiled and said "Sure hun, your hunches usually pay off and you know that, if it weren't for you we probably would have starved by now." Keylin smirked and replied "Yeah right mom, i'm sure you would have made it just fine, you are tough and smart." Morgana started working the control panel as she said "Sure, keep trying to butter me up, but i'm still not going to let you stay up too late. Now get your gear on, ill cut a docking hole into that deck"

Keylin began to don her enviro-suit, an older model but still functional. She began checking the seals and vital monitors to ensure they were all working properly. Such caution was needed since an enviro-suit that failed in mid salvage could mean a very quick vacuum filled death. She then powered on the magnetic boots that would keep her feet on the deck plating of the chunk of space station.

"I'm all green here mom, how are we on docking?" Keylin asked her mother. 

"Who is the mother here anyways?" Replied Morgana while laughing, "I'm almost done cutting through the hull, then ill attach the docking seals, there isn't likely to be atmosphere over there but we don't want the ship floating away on us." Kaylin sighed "Yes mom, I know." 

Morgana completed cutting a hole in the hull and attached a temporary docking ring. She then docked the ship to the ring and put on her enviro-suit while double checking Kaylin's.  
They both step into the airlock and wait for the cycle to finish. When the airlock is finally depressurized they walk into the dark corridor, turning on their head and arm lamps on their enviro-suits.

“Kaylin turn on the homing beacon, this place is a maze and a broken mess I don’t want us getting lost.” Kaylin replied ” I already did in the airlock mom, I might be 14 but i'm not new at this, give me a little credit will you?” Morgana replied sharply “Smartass, come on lets go get our paychecks, and keep your comms open”

Kaylin this whole time had continued to feel the sensation of the light-feeling and began to walk toward it, she had to know if this feeling was real. Many times she had hunches about where to find good salvage but nothing like this before. She walked down the darkened and scorched corridors, drawn by her feelings like metal being pulled by a magnet until it lead to a door. 

“How am I supposed to get this open?” she wondered out loud. She looked at the panel, long ago bereft of power the controls were non functional. “There has to be some kind of secondary opening mechanism in case of emergencies.” she continued to herself. She looked around the door for searching for anything that might look like an emergency override but failed to locate it if it even existed.

How would someone get in or out in case of an emergency? She wondered. She could still feel something on the other side of that door, even stronger now than when she first sensed it on the ship. It felt like whatever was behind that door she had to have it, had to find it. Had to get it away from this place. Had to get that door open. She focused on the door thinking about the problem as hard as she could, desperation filling her mind, she absolutely just had to get behind that door. Something in her mind just..clicked into place and a strange feeling came over her, her absolute desperation to get the door open filling her mind to the exclusion of everything else.

To her utter shock the door slid open a few inches and her brain was swimming and full of confusion. She wondered how the door had even opened even though deep down at some level she already knew. She stared in shock for a few minutes and then pushed the sliding door open the rest of the way. Now that it was actually open this was relatively simple. She walked into the room still pulled by her feelings despite her confusion. 

On the ground was a metallic cylinder, some kind of device she had never seen before. Her feeling had drawn her to this? She saw a power button on the side and switched it on hoping to figure out what this thing was. Sadly and luckily for her the device didn’t function. However she just knew this thing was important somehow and she put it in her pack to repair at home. She often found bits of interesting technology to fix up and sell, perhaps this was worth something to someone. 

Once she put it away she went about the rest of the area collecting salvage she was more familiar with. Even if that old thing was junk she would at least have something to show for it. She activated her comms “Hey mom, I found some good stuff, how about you?”

“Oh nice of you to actually turn on your comms for once, I found a supply closet with spare parts and power cells, come down here and help me load it on to the ship. This stuff will keep us fed for months” Her mother said over the comm unit.  
“On my way mom” She quickly sprinted to where the locator said her mother was and saw her mother pulling crates out of a storage room. “Wow mom, thats a lot of stuff. Do you think we can fit all of it?” she asked.  
“Oh yeah we might be a bit cramped but I think we can pack it all in. Besides we better grab it all or someone else will.”

She helped her mother move the crates back to their ship and helped her organize them once on board, stacking them and securing them to the ship so that they wouldn’t fly around everywhere once they attempted to land. “Mom I think we are gonna have to turn the anti-grav on these crates and strap them to the decks or the weight will mess up our landing.” she said to her mother. 

“Im already one step ahead of you dear, take these straps and bundle the crates together and ill secure them to the decks” She moved quickly to strap the anti-grav crates together, while her mother secured the bundles to the ship. Once this was completed they activated the anti-grav units on them and strapped themselves in their seats and ran through their launch checklist, detaching themselves from the hole they had cut in the wreck. 

Once they cleared the debris field Morgana piloted the ship toward their settlement on Yavin IV taking care to land the ship as gently as possible. Once home they unloaded their cargo containers storing them in their home much to the annoyance of Kaylin, who found it difficult to navigate the stacks of crates filling their living area.

“Mom when does the trade ship come in anyways? I can barely get to my room” she said with annoyance.   
“Oh it will only be about two maybe three weeks? Its not that bad, remember when we had all those malfunctioning imperial droids in the house? At least it wont be that bad.” Morgana said with a smirk on her face.

“Yeah mom at least this haul wont try to leave the house looking for imperial technicians to report to. Anyways im pretty beat im gonna go to my room and tinker with some of the junk I found.” Kaylin replied.

“Ok, just don’t rebuild anything dangerous.” 

“Oh I wont mom, I just found some old beacon or something like that. I want to see if I can get it to pick up the comm-net programs.”

She walked to her room and removed the old metal cylinder from her pack and put it on her device scanner, hopefully this would give her some better idea what it was supposed to do and what was wrong with it. The scanner showed her the inner workings of most electronic devices via a holo-projector. Once the projection came up for this device she looked at it, noticing that it had some sort of crystal inside, that crystal however was badly cracked. The scans also showed that the device was missing a power cell and some of the internal circuitry was burned out.

She took a copy of the scan and began to edit it in her blueprint designer application, virtually replacing circuits and damaged components. The scan she had made however could not identify the crystal inside the device. She tried swapping the crystal in the virtual design for other kinds of crystals but the simulation didn’t seem to produce any results. Whatever that crystal was she would have to find out some other way to replace it.

Frustrated and tired from her journey she saved her work, shut the device down and went to bed.

Fast asleep she drifted off into dreams, during this dream the damaged kyber crystal called out to her through the force...


	2. Echoes of the Old Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far far away....
> 
> Keylin having discovered Obi Wan Kenobi's old lightsaber aboard a remnant of the death star discovers that the old saber has been damaged beyond repair, however she was able to create blueprints from the remnants of the old saber allowing her to construct one of her own. The old kyber crystal from Kenobi's saber was turned into a pendant that Keylin wears and it still resonates with the force...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter.

She found herself deep in the jungles of Yavin IV. She looked around listening to the jungle and taking in the environment. Insects buzzed in the air and the humid warmth surrounded her. She had to hurry, there wasn’t much time. The box had to be hidden, its contents too valuable to destroy and too dangerous to be let found by just anyone. She let the force guide her steps, as she had so many times before. 

She ran through the jungle, faster and faster, dodging tress and vines, jumping over rocks and leaping over ravines. She was drawn eventually to an ancient Massassi temple, she could feel the force resonating inside of this place, she could tell immediately this was once used by the sith. the remnants of dark energy here would mask what she had to hide from being detected in the force. It was perfect. 

She used the force to pull out a stone from the temple walls, carefully using her lightsaber she cut a cavity in the large stone block she opened the box one last time to inspect the contents, inside was a crystal and one of her holocrons. Both seemed still intact. She closed the lid and placed the box inside of the hole cut into the stone. Then she lifted the stone back into place. It was done. 

She returned to her ship, boarded the Ebon Hawk and left the planet...

Keylin woke up with a start, her heart racing. She sat up in her bed and noticed it was still dark out. She had been having this same dream for the past week, but she never had awoken in a panic like this. She felt like something was wrong. She got up out of her bed and grabbed the incomplete device, putting it on her belt. She didn't know why but she felt better having it with her. She navigated her way through the stacks of crates that filled her home and made her way to her mothers room, she looked inside and discovered her mother wasn't there. Her panic increased and she called out “Mom are you up? Where are you?"  
She made her way back to the main room and discovered the door was open. She walked outside, her heart racing as she looked around for her mother. In the distance she heard the shouting of several voices, one of them sounded like her mother. 

She quietly approached the sounds, taking care to remain hidden in the shadows until she saw her mother arguing with three tough looking men holding blasters at her. 

One of the men said "Lady tell us where the isotope-5 is or we will start rounding up the other settlers here and kill them one by one, and when we are done with them we will kill you too, im not gonna tell you again" Morgana replied "I've already told you, there is no isotope-5 here, there never was. This settlement is mostly archeologists and salvagers why would we even have it?" The man stared at her and said "We know the old death star was carrying some and one of you idiot junkers must have found it by now, that stuff is worth a fortune and we want it. As for your fantasy tale that it was never here, we know that's bantha crap because our scanners picked it up. In this area. So do you want to cooperate or do we start shooting people?"

Kaylin watched the escalating scene with horror and fear, she ran, panicked into the jungle. Fueled by her utter terror she made her way to the old rebel base, that was now the site of archeological study and the occasional tour. She ran into the temple and she felt a strange feeling come over her and the necklace she was wearing started to faintly glow. She looked around and realized this was the area of the temple from her dream. She saw the stone block in the wall that the dream woman had put the box in. The crystal on her necklace started to glow even more and she walked toward it. 

Her feelings told her to pull the stone from the wall. This is crazy, It cant possibly be real she thought as she continued to walk toward it. The woman in the dream had pulled the stone out with her mind, Kaylin remembered what that felt like. She had experienced the dream from the woman's point of view. So out of instinct she tried pulling the stone out the same way, she focused her mind on the stone and *pulled*.  
The stone moved out of its place a few inches and Kaylin was startled by the sound. Shocked and amazed she gasped aloud.

"This is really happening." she said out loud.

She started slowing her breathing, closed her eyes and reached out again to the stone with her mind, concentrating even harder this time to pull the stone out. She heard the sound of stone scraping against stone as the block was pulled out of its place in the wall. She could see the block in her minds eye and as it pulled free from the wall she guided it down to the floor. She opened her eyes and looked at the stone, illuminated by the crystal on her necklace. In the back side of the stone was a hole, she reached in and pulled out a small box. She opened it and found a crystal not unlike the one she was wearing, but this one glowed a cyan blue as opposed to the darker blue of the one on her necklace. 

She picked it up and examined it. It did not have any cracks or flaws she could see. Inside the box also was a small crystalline cube with gold colored metallic trim. She took them both out, putting the cube in her pouch. The crystal glowed in her hand and she could feel that strange energy flowing through her. Instinctively she took the device she had strapped to her belt and lifted it in the air with her thoughts. She disassembled it using the powerful energy flowing through her and lifted the crystal into the air, placing it within the device. She reassembled it and moved it into her hands. Holding it up she depressed the activation button and let out a gasp as the bright cyan blade sprang to life with a snap hiss sound. She marveled at the lightsabers beauty and then deactivated it.

She now knew what she had to do.

She ran from the temple ruins as fast as she could, faster than she ever had in her life. Propelled by the energy flowing through her like a river flowing over a cliff she sped toward the settlement and to where the men were interrogating her mother. She ran back to the place she had hid before, then stopped, catching her breath for a few seconds. She heard one of the men say "Ok that it, since you don't want to do this the easy way we are gonna do it the hard way" He lifted his blaster and pointed it at Morgana.

Kaylin stepped out from the shadows, activated her lightsaber and shouted. "Hey scumbags, over here!" Kaylin was enraged at the men who were trying to hurt her mother .The men turned, saw her and began shooting at her while Morgana screamed. Kaylin felt the bolts in the air coming and the power flowing through her guided her saber the hot anger burned through her like fire, deflecting the blaster bolts back at the men who were shooting at her. The bolts bounced of the energy beam of her saber and burned holes in the chests of the men, killing them. Their bodies then fell to the ground in heaps.

Kaylin stood there in shock, the anger draining out of her, leaving her feeling cold inside. She dropped her lightsaber and began to throw up. She collapsed onto the ground and passed out. 

 

Kaylin slowly started to regain consciousness. She was in her room, on her own bed. Had that all been a nightmare? She still felt cold inside and weak. She struggled to get up when her mother said “Thank god you are awake, the doctors didn't know what was wrong with you. I’ve been sitting up with you all night, and all afternoon.” Kaylin said weakly “Mom what happened?” Morgana looked at her daughter, her body tense, her hands clenched “After...after those men..after that I took you back home and called for a doctor. They didn't know what was wrong. I hid your lightsaber and told the republic security that the men came to steal, but fought amongst themselves until they killed one another. Where the holy hell did you get a lightsaber and how do you even know about that?!”

Kaylin shaking replied “I'm sorry mom, I’m sorry I’m sorry!” Kaylin started to cry.

Morgana fell silent and rushed to her daughter taking her in her arms and told her “shhh its ok, its gonna be ok. This is my fault hun, I should have told you a long time ago about our family” Morgana began to tear up as she explained while holding her daughter.

“Our family, back in the times of the old republic was well known as a family who produced Jedi children. The Jedi council would often test the newborns of our family, taking ones they said were strong with the force. After the empire took over, some of us changed our names and fled. I thought that without the Jedi to teach you that nothing would come of it. I knew you had the force I just hoped...hoped that you could grow up normal. I’m sorry.”

Kaylin looked at her mother and asked “Then why did I get so sick, and why do I feel awful?”

Morgana said “I don't know, I was never a Jedi. I don’t even know if I have the force. I just know about our family's history. But you need to rest now, you have been through an ordeal. You need to eat something and ill bring you some water too. Just stay in bed for now”

Kaylin looked at her mother as a thought occurred to her “Mom...where did you hide the isotope-5. I know you found it on our last run. I can feel it.”

Morgana went pale, her moth dry “Yes..alright...I found it on that wreck. I was going to sell it to the new republic military. Its not like I was giving it to criminals or murderers. The credits from that sale will let us move to Coruscant and live well for the rest of our lives. I couldn't let something that powerful fall into the hands of pirates.” 

She sighed and said “Either way we are going to have to leave here, that pirate gang wont take their deaths lightly. The new republic military ship comes tomorrow and after that we are leaving.”

Morgana walked away saying “Now get some rest ill bring you some food”


End file.
